Wild Heart
by youngadelaide98
Summary: It's every girl's dream to work with 'Austin Moon'. Except for one girl... Ally Dawson. "Wh- what are you doing" I stutter, looking only at the receptionist who insists on glaring at me, I call his name out. "Do you want to know a secret?". "Hmm" he mumbles, as he leans in closer to me. "Go on then, tell me"./Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Heart**

My eyes scan the small waiting room as I wait patiently for my name to be called out by the middle aged woman, currently sat behind the office desk typing away on her Mac Computer. Dark leather sofa's are both placed opposite one another, as a large photograph hangs above them both revealing a female model posing with the latest fashion.

"Stupid Trish" I grumble, the thought of my best friend suddenly makes me realize why I'm here in the first place. You see, it all started out as a dare on late night. Neither of us were thinking straight due to the amount of alcohol we both drunk and lets just say it involved me applying to be a model, according to Trish I meet all the requirements to become '_The perfect model'._

When really, I'd be more than happy to just walk straight out of this building altogether and shout '_Cheerio' _in the process, but no matter how hard I tried, let's just say that Trish would plan something a lot more worse.

"Miss Dawson" the middle aged woman calls out, I look across to see a blank look on her face as her hazel colored eyes look around the waiting area before she notices me staring in her direction. "Your next" is all she says before turning back towards the computer in front of her . Rude much.

Standing up, I quickly wipe my hand across my pencil skirt before making my way towards the door that read _'Ms. Starr'._ Knocking on the door twice, I hear a voice call out "One minute" before a loud bang comes from the other side of the door. "Not freaked out or anything" I mumble eyeing the door with weary eyes.

After a few minutes, the door finally opens to reveal a young girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes scan over me, causing me to take a step back and watch as her gaze flickers to something behind me. "Come this way" she orders, walking back inside to reveal a plain white room with cream furniture surrounding me.

"I'm Kira Starr" she begins "Now, I've looked over some of your resume and I've been impressed with what I've seen, but unfortunately the spot has been filled." My eyes widen in shock, as I feel a smile try and make it's way towards my face, "Oh no" I say, a frown appearing instead of the smile that I really want to show.

"Please don't be too disappointed, but I have another proposition for you" Her hands fold together, as her eyes narrow towards me, causing me to shift in my seat slightly. "As you may know, my father Jimmy Starr has a certain singer named Austin Moon signed to his label". Not seeing exactly what her point is, I nod my head for her to continue what she is trying to say. "His last manager was fired, for reasons I shall not say". "But from what I've seen on your resume I think you would be the perfect person to fill his roll as his new manager".

"So, do you accept" she asks, I look at her for a moment before giving her my final answer. "Ok".

This is a new story, so let me know what you think of this chapter and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Heart**

"So did you get the job" Trish asks, causing a groan to escape my lips as I take a seat beside her. "No" I begin, just as her expression changes to a frown "But instead, I'm now Austin Moon's manager". A loud squeal escapes her lips, as her hands attach their selves to my shoulders before she violently shakes me with excitement. Ever since we was little, whenever Trish was excited lets just say she doesn't have a precise way to control her excitement.

"That's amazing, you going to have to tame the playboy" Trish exclaims, before standing up and sending a dramatic expression towards me. "I can see it now, front page you and Austin kissing", my eyes widen as soon as she mentions the word '_Kissing'_. _"_Ok, this conversation is over" I mutter, beginning to stand up, but only to be shoved back down due to Trish's hand on my shoulder.

Her hazel eyes narrow down at me, " Zip it" she orders, causing me to chuckle at her forwardness. "How's you and Dez" I ask, completely changing the topic. Now don't get me wrong I'm excited about my new job, but when it comes to talking about it with Trish it's something that your never going to hear the end of.

"Amazing" she begins, I nod along to the rest of the conversation as she carries on talking about her relationship, but really all I can think about is whether or not I will be able to hand the blonde headed nightmare.

-x-

All eyes are on me as I walk through the glass doors of 'Starr Records', I've never felt so out of place in my whole life and now is the time for that to not change. The Ruby colored walls make the black furniture stand out, I make my way towards the front desk where a young female with platinum blonde hair sits casually filing her nails without a care in the world.

"Can I help" she asks, not bothering to look up. I open my mouth to speak but the sound of the door opening causes the young girl to quickly straighten up in her seat. A frown appears on my face, causing me to turn around to see what is so interesting, but I instantly regret it.

He stands there with a smug smirk plastering his face, eyeing up the girls that walk past. But I soon realize that he has caught me staring in his direction. "Hey" he calls out, and I quickly turn my attention towards the receptionist, "I think he's talking to you" I mutter, just as a loud giggle escapes her lips.

"I'm talking to you actually" he whispers, his warm breath fanning against the back of my neck. Why did I bother putting my hair up in a bun? Bad choice. A small shiver runs through out my body, but I automatically freeze when I feel his hand on my bottom. "Wh- what are you doing" I stutter, looking only at the receptionist who insists on glaring at me. Not exactly my fault that he craves my eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, I call his name out.

"Yes" he asks

"Do you want to know a secret"

"Hmm" he mumbles, as he leans in closer to me "Go on then, tell me".

A smirk appears on my face, as I quickly turn around and grab hold of his hear and pulling his head down towards my level. "If I was you I'd start treating people with respect" I whisper closely in his hear, a pained look appears on his face, but I shrug it off. Playboy's got to be learned a lesson.

"Get your hands off Mr. Moon" the receptionist orders, but I send a glare in her direction causing her to shout for the security. "Oh please, I'm his new manager so I say what goes" I mutter "Ally Dawson, search my name on the system" Is all I say before dragging the blonde towards the elevator.

As soon as the doors open, I shove Austin inside causing him to quickly hold his ear. "Big baby" I chuckle, clicking the button needed in order to get to Jimmy's office. "I like my women feisty" his voice whispers, causing a groan to escape my lips. "And I like my men to be respectful" I reply, shooting him a dirty look, and looking straight ahead at the metal doors.

"Oh Dawson, it will only be a matter of time before you fall in love with me" he chuckles, "Yeah" I agree, causing the smirk that was once on his face to disappear and be replaced with a look of shock. "When pigs fly of course", and a scowl appears on his face once again causing me to double over in laughter.

"Oh god, you really believed me" I ask, wiping an imaginary tear away from eyes. "Idiot" I mutter, but I'm soon face to face with the floor as a pain runs through me legs. "Oops" Austin says, mimicking the way that I speak. "Grow up you immature fleas ball". '_Fleas ball'_ I ask myself, me and my bad comebacks are becoming worse every time.

Once I'm on my feet again, Austin and I argue back and forth without realizing that the doors have opened. "Miss Dawson" a deep voice calls out, I hold my hand up to signal that I wont be a moment, but immediately put it down when I realize who the voice belongs too. Slowly turning my head, I come face to face with the one man who I originally came up here to see.

"Jimmy Starr" I say, a fake smile instantly appearing on my face. "I see that you and Mr. Moon are becoming acquainted with one another" he says.

I glance in Austin's direction, "Very" I say. Fake smile and deep breaths will be the only things to get me through this day.

**I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think, I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait to update it more.**

**At the moment my main focus is Dorm Rom 501 because there is only a few chapters left of it, and check out my two shot 'What The Heart Wants'.**

**If I get +3 reviews I'll try and update tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Heart**

Some days I wonder why I even accepted this job, I mean sure the money is great. But having to control a twenty one year old man child, I will probably end up with grey hair by the end of the year.

Shaking my thoughts away, I open the doors to Starr Records and make my way towards the elevator. "Oh Miss Dawson" a voice calls out, stopping in my steps I turn around to see none other then Austin Moon himself making his way towards me, with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Turning around, I press the button for the elevator to make it's way back down to the ground floor. "It's rude to ignore people you know" he murmurs, I see his tall figure out of the corner of my eye but a the sound of the elevator doors opening snaps my attention towards the doors.

I step inside the elevator and press the button which goes up to the top floor. As the doors close, I turn slightly and come face to face with a broad chest. My eyes slowly trail up his chest before meeting his gaze that is already settled on me. "I have to say, this dress really shows off your curves" Austin teases, as his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I look down at my dress and realise that it's only a black netted dress that rests just above my knees, "Well" I begin, placing my hand on his chest "I'd say that beanie your wearing looks rather... cute". A smirk appears on his face, I feel his hand on top of my own causing me to look down at our joint hands.

"Pity that it would look better on Harry Styles" I chuckle while pulling my hand away, but I don't miss the surprised look on his face that quickly appears. "I mean, the curly hair just makes it work" I say, just as the doors open.

Stepping out of the elevator, I make my way towards Jimmy's office, the sound of people talking quietly fills my ears as I walk past the open space offices. Knocking on the door twice, a quiet '_come in_' comes from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, the first thing that I see is Jimmy stood in front of the large window that looks out across the rest of the city, a phone is held up to his ear. "Look, I will have to call you back... Yeah.. Love you to, bye". He shoves his phone back in his pocket, before turning around.

"Oh, Hello Ally, Austin" he says with the nod of a head. I smile at him before taking a seat on the sofa, he sits beside me before the room falls silent. "Well, Austin you will be performing a concert in England this weekend" Jimmy says, a chuckle escapes from his throat just as a smile appears on my face.

"You'll be flying out tomorrow night, as I have arranged for you to have some interviews" Jimmy says, before standing back up with a please look on his face. "And Ally" he says turning towards me "You'll be meeting the rest of team Austin" is all he says before walking back towards his desk.

"Your dismissed", standing up I walk out of the office with a small smile on my face.

-x-

"I'm packing your suitcase" Trish announces, walking towards my closet and pulling out my red suitcase. The minute that I told her that I would be going to London for the next few days, she immediately freaked out at was at my apartment within ten minutes, which is a new record for her.

I sit down on my bed and watch as she paces back and forth pulling out different types of clothing that I own. "Why are you packing all my short dresses" I ask, confused at the short materials that are gripped in her hand. She sends a glare in my direction, which clearly means '_Shut up and let me finish my job'._

"Well would you like a hot chocolate" I ask, standing up and making my way towards my bedroom door, when she doesn't reply I take that as a '_No_' and walk towards the kitchen when I feel a sudden buzz come from my jean pocket. Pulling out my phone, I see that I have a text from a unknown number.

* * *

_From: ?_

_Looking forward to our little getaway in London._

* * *

But once I've read the message I realise who it's from, and hit the call button, after a few seconds is voice appears on the other end.

"Miss Dawson" his voice chuckles.

"How did you get my number" is the first thing I ask, cutting straight to the point.

"Well... I am a pop star" he begins, but a soon as he mentions the word _'pop star'_ I mutter " Arrogant ass", causing him to stop what he is saying.

"Oh Ally, if you really wanted to see it, all you have to do is ask and I'll be right over" he laughs, as a frustrated sigh escapes my lips.

"This call is ending" is the last thing I say, just as he's about to speaking again I turn my phone off completely and shove it back in my pocket.

"Who was that" Trish shouts, grabbing hold of two cups I place them on the side and boil the kettle. "Oh... Just a prank caller, you know asking if my fridge is running" I say, but as I turn back around I see Trish sticking her head around the corner of my door.

"Your a really bad liar you know" she says, just as I nod my head "I know".

_God help me these next few days_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think by reviewing. The next chapter is when I will get more into the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Heart**

"Ally"

_Poke_

"Ally"

_Poke_

"Al-"

"What" I ask in a frustrated tone, a smirk makes its way onto his face while a frown appears on my own. "Oh nothing" he says, before looking out of the window. A sigh escapes my lips as I watch him for a moment, his hand is resting against his chin as his eyes move from left to right, watching the different shades of green down below.

Turning back towards the journal in my hand, I flip through the pages seeing what appearances that he has scheduled whilst where in London.

'_Good Morning Britain'_

'_Radio 1 Interview'_

'_Three concerts at the 02 arena'_

Just as I'm about to turn the next, page I feel a cold substance making its way down my face. I cringe at how cold it is, raising my hand to my face I wipe my eyes before turning in the direction I know that it would have come from. "Your dead" I shout, getting out of my seat and making my way towards Austin.

"Now how could you think that I would do such a thing" he asks, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh please, you the devil in disguise" I mutter, before taking a seat in front of him. Austin eyes me suspiciously as I sit there staring straight at him. "Ok, now you're just freaking me out" he says, before averting his gaze back towards the window.

A small laugh escapes my lips, my hand barely grasp the bottle of juice before it's lifted up right in front of me. I blink. Not expecting that to happen, I look to see that he has hold of it with a knowing smirk plastered on his face once again. "Oh Ally" he jokes "We all know that you can't beat me". Is all he says before opening the lid off the bottle and downing the drink all in one go.

"Pig".

"Such a wonderful compliment" he jokes.

-x-

We pull up outside of the National hotel, and I'm the first to get out. Opening the door I take my first step onto the pavement, before I feel something wrap around my leg, and I come face to face with the floor. "Real mature" I growl, standing back up and wiping my leggings in case of any dirt.

Picking my bag back up, I make my way towards the entrance. "So peaceful" I say to myself, but the few people that are stood outside don't seem to think so. Shrugging them off, I make my way towards the front desk where a brunette sits behind tapping away at her mac computer.

"Welcome to National Hotel, how may I help you" she asks in a polite tone. I smile, "Yeah I'-"an all too familiar voice stands beside me and his signature smirk back on his face. "Sup" he begins, at the same time that I roll my eyes. "Can I borrow your phone? I told my mom I'd call her when I met the girl of my dreams". A faint blush appears on her face, as he also winks at her.

"Can't you go five minutes without using the same pick up line, just like you use to every other girl" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him as the smirk is wiped off his face. I glance at the brunette to see that she is now glaring at him. "Now as I was saying, before it was _rudely_ interrupted" I say "I'm here under the name of Moon"

The brunette scowls as him, before going back to her computer and typing away. She turns to the side for a moment before revealing four keys to the hotel rooms that have been booked for us. "I hope you enjoy your stay" she says, handing the keys over to me. "We will" is all I say before dragging the annoyed blonde towards the elevator.

"You're a kill joy" he begins, once the doors close. "You couldn't just let me get her number". I glance at the before laughing at the pout on his face. He narrows his eyes at me, daring me to say what I'm thinking. "Oh please, I saved her from getting used, the minute after you've finished messing around with her" I argue.

The doors open and a sigh escapes my lips, "It's no fun messing around with them" Is all I say before making my way down the hall, looking on each doors to see which room is mine. '_390' _comes into sight and a satisfied smile appears on my face. Opening the door, I place my suitcase on the double. I walk towards the window that looks out across the city; the night sky gradually becomes darker as I hear the sound of knocking on my door.

"What" I ask when I open the door and come face to face with Austin. "I need my key" he says, holding his hand out at the same time. A frown appears on my face, but as I search my pockets, I feel nothing. "Err… just a sec" I murmur, before panic begins to kick in as I frantically begin to search the room, pulling my pillows off the bed, open the draw and slamming them shut.

I make my way back towards him, where he is stood tapping his foot patiently watching, his eyes following my every move. "Yeah, about that… I can't find it" I say, but whisper the last part quietly. Looking up, I see a glint in his eyes but before I know it he's walking in my room and making his self at home.

"What do you think you're doing" I ask, watching as he picks two of the pillows and placing them on the bed, not before making himself comfortable. "Well, it's only fair that I stay in here until you get me another key" he mutters, closing his eyes.

Never have I ever felt like screaming so much in my life. "Just get out!" I shout, but it's no good. A soft snore escapes his lips, looking at him once more I grab the two remaining pillows and go to a place that I know I will be a good distance away from him.

* * *

**Finally a proper update and a new chapter! It's true that writing makes you feel a lot better. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**I should be updating more now, because my photography course work has finished so I should be updating on a Monday, Wednesday and maybe a Friday.**

**Rachel711 - Glad you like the story :)**

**L.B - Glad you like the relationship, it's going to be a while before they get together though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Heart**

"Well what do we have here" a voice says, the footsteps get closer, and then come to a sudden stop. A small smile appears on my face as I snuggle closer into my pillow; glad that the movement has stopped. "Are you even human" the voice asks. Choosing to ignore the voice, I keep my eyes closed in an attempt to block out the persons voice.

"Yep, definitely not human" the voice says, before I feel a sudden rush of cold water being poured all over me. I quickly sit up, but come into contact with a hard metal. Slowly opening my eyes, I see that the hard metal is in fact the taps. Raising a hand to my head, I wince in pain. _Oh, there's going to be a bruise there later. _"Now I've seen everything" I hear him laugh.

At this I would argue back but my head only becomes more painful once I lift it up slightly. "Well I was left with no other option" I reply, getting into a sitting position that won't cause me too much pain. "Sleeping in the bathtub is never a good option, sleeping on the floor yeah, but seriously… the bathtub?" he asks, but one look at his lips and it clear the laughter is dying to escape them.

"Just leave me alone and get out of my room" I whine, leaning my head back against the tiled wall behind. "Well thanks for the sleepover, I'll be sure to tell the rest of the team how much fun we had last night" he winks at me before walking out of the room, his laughter echoing when the door closes.

'_I'll be sure to tell the rest of the team how much fun we had last night',_ my eyes widen when I realise what he just said. Quickly standing up, I climb out of the tub and make my way towards the door.

"MOON" I shout, as I began to make my way to his retreating for as I watch the elevator doors close.

_Just great…_

-x-

"Well there you have it, Austin Moon will be returning in the Summer for his UK tour" Lily says into the microphone, a smile appearing on her face. "Thanks for having me" Austin replies.

"Ok, it's the moment you've all be waiting for… Austin Moon's new single Pass Me By". The acoustic guitar begins to play, when Austin's voice begins to sing. "Like Damn! You can be the one that can mess me up". Both Austin and Lily stand up as they shake hands, before he makes his way out of the large booth where the rest of the team congratulate him.

I roll my eyes before returning my attention back to the journal to see where we have to be next. "Ok, we need to make our way to the arena, so hurry up" I call before walking out of the doors, I open the car door and quickly slide in, waiting for the rest to hurry up.

"You really need to chill out" an unfamiliar voice says, a frown appears on my face as I turn to looking into a bright pair of blue eyes. "And you might be" I ask, watching as he takes a seat in front of me. "I'm Peter" he says, a smile gradually appearing on his face as he sticks his hand out, "Ally" I reply, as we shake hands. He runs a hand through his brown hair, before looking towards the open door where the voices can faintly be heard.

"So what do you think of him" he asks, a knowing smirk masks his face as if he already knows my answer. "He's annoying" is all I say, before turning my attention back towards the journal resting in my lap. The door closes and I already know that he is sat beside me, "I had fun last night" he says, loud enough for Peter to hear.

My eyes widen at what he says, but when I look up I meet a disappointed Peter who is trying not to shake his head. "That a lie" I argue "All I did was sleep in the bathtub, while you hogged my bed like the pig you are". The smirk creeps up on his lips, as he watches me stare at him. "If you'd of just given me my-"he says, but I cut him off.

"I swear, I'll have grey hair by the end of the week so just shut up!" I shout, silence fills the car as I breathe heavily.

"Just leave her alone Austin" Peter says, I look up to see him glare in Austin's direction. But as if he senses me looking at him, I send him a small smile which he returns.

-x-

I take my seat at the back of the arena as he goes through his performances, song by song. The minute that we arrived, he was the first to get out of the car which completely surprised me. "Show me who you are" he sings into the microphone, as the rest of the band playing along as he rocks out on his guitar. "So open up your hear" the backup singers sing, before the song comes to an end. "That was great Austin" the stage manager says "Let's take a break" is all he says before walking behind the stage.

"I think you could do with this" a familiar voice says, causing me to look and see Peter standing there with a Starbucks cup in his hand. I smile at him, before holding the cup in my hand. "Never in my life, did I think this job would be stressful" I mutter while taking a sip of the coffee.

A smile appears on my face at the taste of it. "Thanks for this by the way" I say "I owe you one." A chuckle escapes his lips before a smirk appears on his face. "Well you could let me take you out to dinner" he offers, a hopeful look on his face. I look at him for a moment before nodding my head.

"I'd like that".


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Heart**

The crowd cheers loudly once the light dim low, and the music gradually fades. Austin stands there with his fist clutches tightly and the music begins to play back up.

"Lets go" he says into the microphone, jumping up and down on the stage, in time with the beat of the drums. "I know a song when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-oove" he sings "It's automatic gotta have it, cos' you got that boom da boom boom".

He walks to the left side of the stage with a smile on his face, sticking his hand out as he slaps them against the fans, I notice the tears rolling down their faces. "He really loves this" I say quietly, as I watch from the side at how he performs and interacts with the fans, the grin never leaving his face.

"When the light go up, it's hard to hold back " he sings, quickly turning his head in my direction of the stage, our eyes meet and the grin returns as he flashes a quick wink in my direction. "So come on, let it go". He jumps the same time as the beat, and it's only then that I realise my face feels warmer than usual. '_Darn it, I'm blush'_, I think before crossing my arms against my chest and a scowl appears on my face.

The girl in the front row screams loudly, just as Austin jumps off the stage and at the feet of the security guards. "Sing it with me now London" he shouts, before pointing his microphone in the direction of the crowd. Their voices fill the arena, but I can't help the small smile that appears on my face.

-x-

The minute that he walks off stage, the stage crew and many other people congratulate him. After a while, he manages to make his way through the mini crowd that once surround him, and he comes face to face with me.

"So what did you think" he asks, as one of the stage crew hands him a bottle of water. "I have to say" I begin " You really do love your fans". He looks at me for a moment, no emotion on his face except his widened eyes. "Well... I wouldn't be here withour them" Is all he says before walking down the corridor that leads to his dressing room.

Before I know it, I'm the only one stood backstage. "Woah, she needs a wild heart. He's got a wild heart" I sing quietly.

-x-

A smile appears on my face as I watch the planes come into landing. "I'm so glad to be going home" I murumr, watching planes come into landing nad other taking off. "Tell me about it " Peter replies. "I'm not used to this colder weather. I laugh at his statement before turning my attention towards the large TV, I smile as I see that our plane is due to land any minute now.

"Come on, we have to go" I shout, grabbing hold of my suitcase and begin walking towards the desk where I hand over my ticket. I stick to the back of the line, before I notice that something isn't right. Just as the line steps forward, I take a step back earning a few grunts from the people who are stood behind me. I mutter '_sorry'_ before moving out of the lie.

"Where is he" I asks, I look around but see no sign of a tall blonde. Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I turn to peter to see that he is already walking down the tunnel.

* * *

_From: Ally_  
_To:Austin_

_WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE FLIGHT!_

* * *

I look at my phone, waiting for a reply but nothing comes through. "Flight 2738A is now leaving, please board immediatley if you are running late", the speaker calls out, echoing across the large room.

Deciding not to text him, I click on his icon and press the call button before placing it to my ear. After a few rings, his voice appears on the other end. "Hel-" he begibs, but I immediatley cut him off. "Where are you" I shout "The plane is about to leave and your not here.

For a few seconds he doesn't reply, "I'm already back home" he says, anger fills up inside of me, "I feel like screaming" I angrily mutter into the phone.

"Then _scream" _he taunts

"Don't test me Moon"

"_I dare you."_

A small scream escapes my lips, as I hear him chuckle on the other side. "All doors are now closed for flight 2738A". The anger washes away, and is now replaced by a sudden feeling of panick.

Grabbing hold of my suitcase, I run towards the desk where I last saw Peter. The woman smiles at me, "I need to be on that flight" I say, handing her my ticket as evidence. She looks at it for a moment before shrugging. "I'm sorry Miss, but there is nothing that I can do, the flight is already on the runway".

I look at her for a moment before a scowl appears on my face. "Listen. I need a to be on that plane because an immature popstar named Austin Moon decided not to tell me that he has already left the country" I almost shout, just as I hear a quiet '_hey' _from the other end of my phone.

"Oh just shut up" I snap before ending the call. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down before I call secuirty" the woman say in a polite tone. I look at her before repeating the words that the devil on the phone said to me.

_"I dare you"._

* * *

**Do you really think the woman called security? Let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Heart**

"Why am I even here" I ask frustratedly, running a hand through my hair in the process. The security guard; who's name I learned is Rob, send me a pointed look before returning back to the paper work that is in front of him.

A sigh escapes my lips, all because of that stupid blone popstar I've ended uo being stuck here because I lost my cool. "Can I make a call" I ask, he looks up before nodding his head. A smile appears on my face as I stand up and dial the number.

After a few rings the person appears on the other end. "Oh hey Austin" I begin "How ya' doing". It's quiet on the other end, before he speaks up, "Where are you" Is the first thing that he says. I ignore him, before carrying on the conversation that I already started.

"Oh I'm great, just hanging out in the office with my new friend" I say in a cheerful tone, but recieve a glare from Rob in the process.

"Wait... your back in the states" he asks, sounding quite surprised.

"No, I'm still stuck in England. Being held help by security" I snap, "But you know, it's all good" I sarcastically comment.

The other end is quiet, I look at Rob to see him rolling his eyes at my saracasm. "Well what do you want me to do about it" he asks. I feel the sudden rush of anger run through me at what it is that he's just said, "This is all your fault! I thought we left you behind. But no, you decided to be selfish and get the first flight out of here without telling any of use. So you are going to get me-" Rob snatches the phone out of my hand, cutting my rant short. I look to see that he has a mixture of annoyance and frustration covering his face.

"Enough" he growls, before putting the phone to his ear. "Listen, I need you to pay a ticket for Miss Dawson... ok Great".

He puts the phone back down, just as a sigh escapes his lips. "Mr Moon is booking you on the first flight out of here" is all Rob says, for the smile to appear on my face. I sit back in the chair feeling satisfied with response.

-x-

"I'm so glad your ok" Peter says, pulling me into a hug.I smile and happily return it before pulling away. "He's a jerk" he mutters, as his hand clasps around the handle of my suitcase and drags it along behind us.

"I'm just so happy to be home" I murmur, just as a yawn escapes my lips. "And tired" I hear a familiar voice say, causing both me and Peter to stop in out steps. Looking in the direction of where the voice came from, I soon realise that the voice belongs to Austin Moon.

He stands there with a small smile on his face, hands dugged deep inside his jeans and he rocks back and forth on the heels of his converse. "Did you hear something" I ask Peter, watching as a frown appears on the blondes face.

"No, it must be your imagination Als" he replies, before looping his arm through my own, as we begin to walk towards the esxit of the airport. "Ally, can we just talk for a few minutes" Austin asks, the desperation clear in his tone.

I look at him for a moment, before sighing. Removing my arm from Peter's, I nod for him to go without me. He looks at me for a moment, before walking off with my suitacse behind him. "What do you want" I ask, crossing my arms as I watch his expression change.

"I'm so sorry" he begins "I know I should have told you, but I got a call off-" I raise my hand for him to stop talking. "So just because one of your girl called you up for a bit of fun, you decided to just get the first flight back just so that she could please you" I snap.

He looks at me for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, that not why I-", but I just shake my head and send him a pointed look. "Look lets just not talk to each other, I'll just make sure you turn up to places on time" Is all I say before walking towards the exit, leaving him stood there. I see Peter putting the suitcase in the back of the car, before turning around and noticing me.

"What did he want" he asks, I look at him before a sigh escapes my lips. "He said that he got a call, why is the 'reason' why he had to come back here." I murmur "But I think that a girl called him for a bit of fun, and he decided to jump on the first plane here".

A small chuckle escapes his lips, "What did he says" he asks, causing me to frown. I guess I should have listened to what he had to say... I shrug my shoulders and open the car door, "I never gave him a chance because we all know what he would have said anyway". He nods his head before getting inside the car.

Just as I'm about to get inside, I catch a glimpse of blonde hair from the corner of my eye. He stands there with an unreadable expression on his face, but once he looks at me, he shakes his head before walking to the other side of the car park.

But for some reason I feel guilty...

* * *

**Oh but security did take her. I loved all your comments and even laughed at some. Who do you think Austin got a call off? And do you really think it was just another one of his girls?**

**Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Heart**

"Wow" Trish murmurs "I never thought your life would take a turn for the best, since getting this job". I frown at what she says, for a fact my lift has took a turn for the worst since getting this job. "No, I'd say ruined my life.

I hand her the cup of hot chocolate, as I take a seat opposite her. "Just admit that it;s the firce time you've had fun" she argues, placing her cup on the coffee table. Shaking my head, I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Getting dragged away by security is not fun" I mutter.

"For crying out loud Ally!" she shouts "Your twenty one years old, still young and free spirited, you might as well make the most of it now because sooner or later it's going to be too late".

I look at her for a moment, before shrugging and returning to the hot chocolate in my hands. "Well all I'm saying is that you need to live a little" she murmurs, my eyes widen at what she just said.

"I do exciting things" I exclaim, but all she does is shake her head.

"Name me one time you've done something fun" she challenges, raising her eyebrows as a smirk appears on her face. "Erm... you know when I..." I barley finish my sentence as Trish bursts out laughing. Her laughter echoes through out the whole of my apartment.

"Oh shut up" I pout, chucking one of my cushions at her.

-x-

"Welcome back" Jimmy greets with an amused look on his face, as we both walk through the office door. Neither of us speak a single word, taking a seat opposite his desk. " So" he begins "How was London" he asks, but neither of us answer him.

He looks at us for a moment, before a smile appears on his face. "Well I'm just going to take it as though you had a great time" he says, clasping his hands together.

"Well Ally, I just want to say well done for getting him to his appearances on time" he says, with a nod of the head. "Austin you can leave, but Ally I need to talk to your for a moment".

I look at Austin for a moment, expecting him to come out with a remark like '_Look who's in trouble'_. But he doesn't say a word to me, except a smile appears on his face before walking out of the room with the door slamming behind him.

"Ok, tell me what really happened" he demands, a stern look on his face,

A sigh escapes my lips, "The trip was fine, but coming home was the worst part" I mutter, just as a frown appears on Jimmy's face.

"What happened" he asks, a tapping sound fills the room. But I soon realise that the tapping sound s coming from Jimmy, who is tapping his fingers against the desk.

"When we began to get in line to hand over our tickets, I realised Austin wasn't around" I begin, watching Jimmy nod for me to carry on. "I looked around, but I couldn't see him. So I tired calling him and he said that he was already back here".

"I turned around and saw the doors where shut, as I head a voice over the intercome saying that the flight was leaving. I ran to the desk and handed over my ticket, but the lady said she could't do aything as the flight was already on the runway"

Jimmy nodded and the frown never left his face, instead it got deeper. "I was furious. And losing my patient that she called security", he raises an eyebrow, but it's clear of the amusement in his eyes. "When I called Austin, he ended up booking me a ticket. But he had the cheek to turn up at the airport and say he recieved a call".

He raises a hand to his glasses and pushes them further up the bridge of his nose. "But I'm pretty sure that he got a call of one of his bed time buddies" I mutter, but frown when I see a frustatred look o Jimmy's face.

"What" I ask, clearly confused at what he is frustrated about. "Did he even tell you who he got the call off" he asks cooly, but I shake my head, "No because I knew it would an-"

Jimmy stands up, a piercing glare aimed in my direction. "That was not off some bed time buddie" he says "It was off his mother".

I look at him for a moment, which he takes as a sign to carry on.

"His father is in hospital fighting for his life".

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wild Heart**

"His... his d-dad is in hospital" I ask, looking at Jimmy with a dazed look. He nods his head. "Just go easy on him" is all he says ,before dismissing me from his office.

I walk out of the room still thinking of what Jimmy just said to me. '_I'm the worst person ever' _I think, as I walk towards the elevator with a frown on my face.

"What's wrong with you" I hear his voice ask, turning around I come face to face with a broad chest, looking up I see that he has an amused look on his face. "I'm sorry" I mutter, just as his expression changes from an amused on, to a look of shock.

His brown eyes roam my face for a moment, "What are you sorry for" he asks. A sigh escapes my lips. "I should have let you carry on speaking. And I shouldn't have assumed it was a bedtime buddy that called you back home".

I watch the corner of his lips twitch, before a small smile appears on his face. "Well, it was a girl who called me" he begins "In fact, it was my Mom. And I would never fly back home for a girl that I would sleep with".

I nod at him, before sticking my arm out. "Hi, my names Ally Dawson" I say, the small smile that was once on his face turns into a fully blown grin. "My names Austin Moon, nice to meet you Ally Dawson" he replies, as his hand clasps around my own and lightly shakes it.

"It doesn't mean that I've fully forgiven you though" I say, narrowing my gaze at him as our hand pull apart.

But all he does is smirk.

-x-

"He's here" Trish whispers excitedly, looking through the peep hole of my apartment door. I laugh at her excitement, anyone would think that she is the one who is going on a date.

"Just let him in" I chuckle, grasping a piece of my curled hair, and using the straighteners to make my hair straight. "Perfect" I murmur, before placing them on top of my dresser to cool down.

Taking a step back, I look at myself in the mirror, before feeling satisfied with what I'm wearing; dark blue jeans, a simple white shirt and my converse.

Walking out of the room, I see Peter sat on the sofa with a nervous look on his face. "Trish, leave him alone" I call out, causing her to shoot a playful glare in my direction.

"Wow... you look amazing Ally" Peter gushes, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks at the comment he just made. I smile, before walking towards my front door. "Let's go then" I say, my hand is about to reach the handle but it's batted away and replaced by a larger hand. "I'm supposed to be the gentleman" he whispers in my ear, causing my face to heat up.

"Have fun you two, but not to much fun" she jokes, I roll my eyes before closing the door behind me.

-x-

We pull up outside of the movies. "What are we going to watch" I ask, looking at the different varieties of posters that are stuck up.

A smile appears on his face, "We" he says pointing his finger between us both. "Are going to watch Divergent". I look at him for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "T-that's great" I manage to say. Which he smiles at, before getting out of the car. He walks round to my side and opens the door, while holding his hand out for me at the same time.

Peter intertwines our fingers, and I can't help but notice how sweaty his hands are. _'Dear god, help me through this date'_. I think.

He buys the tickets at the desk, "Well aren't you two a cute couple" the lady behind the desk says, as she hands two tickets over to Peter. "Oh no we're not a-" I'm cut off by Peter tugging my arm.

"That's so sweet isn't it _babe_" he says, flashing a smile at me. But I inwardly cringe at the pet name. _'Babe' _ I think _'Why do boys even call us that'_.

Shaking my thoughts away, I walk beside Peter as he leads me in the direction of the screening.

-x-

"Well, that was definitely something" I murmur, pulling the car door to a close as I grab hold of the seat belt. Peter looks at me, a smile clear on his face.

The engine comes to life as he switches the car into gear. Before I know it we are pulling up in front of the building where I live. "Well that was quick".

"I had a great time tonight" he says, twisting in his seat to as he looks at me. "Same I murmur. His hands clasps around my chin, causing me to look up. But my eyes widen at how close he is to me.

"C-can I kiss you" he asks, his face suddenly dazed at the sight of my lips.

I nod my head, might as well enjoy it. His lips press against my own and I slowly kiss back.

_'Guess something does come out of it'._

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and I wont be updating until Saturday because I'm going to be in London for the rest of the week. Sadly I aren't going to see R5 perform, but going to watch Thriller and Matilda instead. If your going then I hope you have a fun time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wild** **Heart**

"I'm pretty sure that Austin is going to be fine Ally" Peter murmured as he took the phone out of my hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of us, a sigh escaped my lips as my gaze wondered over to it. He hadn't called me for a few day and I was beginning to get worried, it wasn't like him to never ring me; usually he did it 24/7 which I was gradually getting used to, until they stopped. The day that his dad was sent into hospital, was the day he hardly talked to anyone.

From what Jimmy told me I found out that he was rather close with his dad, sure they had their differences but who didn't? Everyone has a disagreement with their parents at some point in life. But it turned out his dad had heart attack, and it soon became clear that Austin was no longer the annoying person who had me pulling my hair out, but instead I saw a different side to him; the caring side that I never expected to see.

"Earth to Ally" a voice called as a hand waved back and forth in front of me, causing me to blink and snap out of my thoughts. "I'm fine" I said, watching as he gave me a concerned look before turning his attention towards the TV. Snuggling closer to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder as the news reporter talked about the breaking news and the current headlines.

"Can you believe that we've been dating three months as of tomorrow?" I asked moving my head slightly to look up at Peter, he looked down at me as a small smile appeared on his face, "I can't believe it" he said "But I've got something special planned, so don't make any plans". I smiled back at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

It was nice to have someone holding me in their arms, but a small voice in the back of my head was nagging me to pick up the phone and call him.

-x-

"We're going to Wings?" I asked, looking up at the five star restaurant in front of us. Many people were sat down, laughing at a joke that someone told them or enjoying a romantic dinner. If anything I felt out of place as I looked down at the simple red dress that I was wearing, compared to everyone else who looked as though they had just been to an award show.

Peter looked at me as he opened the door, allowing me to go in first. "Of course, a beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated like a princess" he said, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked over to the reservation area. A young woman stood behind the desk as she flicked through a large book, but soon looked up when she heard the sound of our footsteps getting closer. Her eyes lit up at the site of us, but as I got closer I realised who it was that her attention was drawn to; Peter.

"Welcome to Wings" she greeted in a polite tone "Do you have a reservation?" she asked, her eyes staying on Peter at all times. "Yes we do" he said with a slight smirk, which caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. He gave her the information that was needed before she lead us over to a quiet booth in the far corner of the restaurant. "A waiter shall be here shortly" she said, I watched as she handed Peter a small piece of card which he looked rather confused for a moment, before let out a cough as his eyes widened.

"Thanks for everything, you can leave now" he murmured before sitting across from me as he adjusted his tie. "So" he began "Are you ready to order?". I looked at him for a moment, his cheeks were still red from the attention that the woman gave him, but it was clear that he was trying hard not to enjoy it. "Sure" I replied, picking up a menu and casually flicking through it, but nothing caught my attention. I would have just been happy with a Big Mac from McDonalds if anything, rather than being stuck in a place were I stick out like a saw thumb.

-x-

By the time that my meal finally arrived I was ready to fall asleep, there was no entertainment or anything. Just a simple restaurant and the occasional small talk between me and Peter. But the moment that my phone began to vibrate in my bag, I had never been so eager to pull it out and see who the caller is. '_Austin Moon' _it flashed, I looked at Peter for a moment to see that he was just as curious as I was to see he was calling after all this time. A frown appeared on his face as he glared at the phone in my hands, "Just take it" he murmured.

I stood up and pressed the answer button as I walked away, trying to hide the small smile that was trying to appear on my face. "Hello" I said, opening the door to the bathroom and making my way towards the sink. "Are you busy?" he asked in a quiet tone, but as I heard his heavy breathing I knew something wasn't right. "It depends on what you need". The other side was quiet for a moment before he spoke up "I just... I just really need someone to talk to right now" he said.

"Why would you want to talk to me of all people?" I asked.

"Because... I- I feel as though your the only one who understands me".

After the phone call finished I made my way back to Peter who had almost finished his meal, "Sorry about that" I said "But I really need to go". Just as I was about to grab hold of my purse, a large hand clasped around my wrist. "Why are you going to him" he asked "This is supposed to be our night and instead your spending it with him" he growled, as the grip on my hand got tighter.

"Because he needs me, and anyways this can be arranged another time" I said as I tried to pull my wrist away from his hand, but instead it only tightened once again, causing me to wince from the pain. "No Ally" he argued "He is always going to come first before me!" he shouted, a few people around us looked in our direction but I gave them a reassuring smile. "Shut up " I snapped "Your causing unwanted attention when this could just be talked out".

"No!" he snapped "He hasn't called you since the day his dad went into hospital, and now all of a sudden out of the blue he calls and your running into his arms to comfort him. Your choice Ally, it's me or Austin". I looked at him for a moment, let the words process in my mind, with a small tug I removed my wrist from his grip.

"It will always be Austin".

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

**Wild** **Heart**

The slight breeze of the gentle wind blew against my shoulder as I turned the corner of the empty street. It was creepy, I felt as though I was in one of those horror movies where you're constantly checking your surroundings every few seconds, I was safe to admit that I was scared of the dark, well, only when I was walking down dark streets at that time of night. I brought my hands up to my arms and began to rub them up and down, in hope that they would create a bit of warmth, but it was no good. It only made me feel more cold than before.

With a sigh, I took my phone out of my bag and began to flick through my contacts, and once his name lit up on my screen I instantly hit the call button and raised my phone to my ear. It rang once, then twice before he answered. "Where are you?" he asked, in a slightly frustrated tone. I glared into the distance due to the way that he spoke to me, "Well excuse me that it's taking forever to walk to your apartment" I muttered, as I felt the wind harshly blow against my shoulders, causing me to groan.

"Who are you with?" he asked, '_It's like a game of 20 questions!'_ I thought.

"Nobody, I'm walking by myself".

The other end was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again, "Where abouts are you?"

-x-

I stood on the street corner tapping my foot every few seconds as impatient sighs escaped my lips. He said that he would be here in five minutes, and it had been twenty minutes since. Just as I was about to take a step onto the main road, a bright light appeared from around the corner, it took me a few seconds to realise that the bright light was actually headlights. The dark car pulled up in front of me as the window wound down. A lazy smile was on his face with his hair sticking up in different directions.

"You said that you'd be five minutes" I argued, as I poked my head through the window. This only caused him to laugh but lean closer to me so that we were face to face. "Well you see, I had to do a few things before hand" he replied. I looked at him for a moment trying to believe whether or not he was actually telling the truth. "You fell asleep again didn't you" I muttered as I watched his eyes widen, a brief look of surprise cast over his face. "So maybe I did" he mumbled, causing me to laugh at his response.

His face brightened up with a smile before he joined in laughing as well, for a moment I stopped, it was weird seeing such a more relaxed side to him. Austin stopped when he noticed that I was no longer laughing, but his eyes flickered down to my lips. I kept my gaze on him at all times as I watched him look back up at me, before I ended up inching closer towards him, my eyes trained on his soft looking lips.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. He shook his head a few times before a frown appeared on his face, "Come on" he said "Get in". Taking a step back, I looked at him before opening the door and closing it behind me as I sat down. He turned the engine back on before he began driving, leaving me to think as to why he pulled away, because if anything; I didn't want him to.

-x-

The ride back to his apartment was quiet. More like an awkward silence.

As he pulled up outside of the talk building I couldn't help but laugh at the door man stood in front of it. His eyes were closed as his head rocked back and forth, like he was asleep but not fully. Austin looked over at me to see what I was laughing at before he clicked on what it was. He rolled his eyes before coming round to my side and opening the door for me, I smiled before walking towards the doors and waiting for him.

I watched as he walked towards the door man and poked a finger at his shoulder, a grumble escaped the mans lips as his head slowly lifted up and raised a hand to rub his eyes. "Can you out my car away" was all that Austin said before making his way towards me. I scowled at him but he just shrugged it off as we made our way to the lift. The reception was quiet, not a single person was in site, except for a middle aged receptionist. "Hey Margaret" Austin greeted as we passed, she looked up at him for a second before waving at him.

As we stepped inside the lift, I noticed Margaret looking directly at me before flickering her gaze to Austin. Shrugging it off, I turned my attention to Austin who was busy tapping away on his phone. A sigh escaped my lips as I began to tap my foot once again and what the number change each time we went up a floor, as soon as the doors opened I was more than happy to get out first, rather than last.

-x-

We were both stood on the balcony watching the night sky, as the stars were dotted out across the sky. Looking up at them always made me wonder what it would be like to travel amongst them, or even be able to step foot on the moon and feel what it is like to look at earth from such a distance. "What are you thinking about?" he ask quietly, nudging my elbow with his own. I took one last look at the night sky before looking at him.

"I...I just want to escape" I said "I want an adventure you know, see the world and what it has to offer".

He watched me for a while, as I stared back at him, before a smile appeared on his face. "Let's make a deal".

"And what is this deal?"

"My next world tour starts in New York at new year" he said "You come with me and I will show you the world".

He held his hand out with a hopeful look on his face, "Will you join me?" he asked, for a few moments I looked at his hand, before a smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, I'll join you" I said, placing my hand in his own as he squeezed it tightly with a large smile on his face.

-x-


End file.
